


It Could Be Perfect

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Puns, Before Finals, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for the second day of Seirin Week some time ago. It has been quite a while and I suddenly thought I should share it here. The topic of that day was "2nd years/Past", so this story is set before Finals. </p>
<p>A small and unexpected moment for both Izuki and Moriyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Perfect

“Wow, when I was a kid, I really didn’t kid around!” Izuki said, out of the blue. Hyuuga, who was there, unfortunately, felt his left eye twitch. He immediately stood up and, adjusting his glasses, signaled for him to leave the room. The second years were having a friendly chat days before the Winter Cup Finals and, just when it had turned silent, Izuki thought it would be right to break the ice with a little pun. In reality, Hyuuga had wanted to take this chance to speak more clearly and seriously with Riko, but Izuki _had_ to throw out his joke. 

Izuki chuckled a bit and, for the first time, thought it was right to leave them, even if he knew that they’d end up speaking about the things normal friends did. Izuki wanted to take some time for him, too. He wanted to calm his lingering nerves down, he had to for the first years and his comrades as well. In the end, he always hoped for the best, but that wasn’t enough for his nerves to absolutely leave. What better place than to where the last match was to be held at. 

The place was empty and the air was cold, but it seemed pleasant and calm. As if it was holding down the storm to come. Izuki sighed, feeling slightly better and sat on the nearby stairs to just stare at the sky. Evening. The sun was finally setting and it seemed his nerves were setting as well. And just as he was staring to wander off in his head, he was interrupted.

“Nervous ‘cause of the Finals?” it was a rather calm voice. The man stepped down the stairs and finished sitting beside Izuki.

“Moriyama-sama, huh?” Izuki punned. Still staring at the sky. Moriyama stared blankly for some seconds and then just continued.

“Ah…I never thought you guys would get nervous. You seem so heated up when you’re on court. Hah.” Moriyama said, looking at his watch, pouting slightly. Izuki noticed and looked back at him.

“Hmm? You waiting for someone?” he asked, curious. He never expected he’d get a girl to go out with. He seemed so out of luck with them, even if he was handsome.

“Yeah…been two hours now.”

“Two hours of wait?”

“Two hours late. I’ve been here for like five.”

“For like five girls!?” 

“Five hours.” Moriyama chuckled in between his answer. He wasn’t sure if Izuki was trying to be funny or if he really thought he’d been there for five girls. “And just as I was thinking of leaving, I hear some footsteps. They seemed gentle so I thought it was an angel on heels. But, it happened to be you.” 

“Oh? Then, who knows? Maybe I am the angel you were sent instead, heels not included, unfortunately.” Izuki put his thumbs up and smiled widely. And then, it hit Moriyama. It was as if he had seen that cute girl he had been waiting for. 

“That’s…amazing…”

“I know, right? I’m great!!” Izuki said, excitedly, and with that his smile widened and turned brighter. He understood his joke, or so he thought. But, Moriyama had gone beyond that, beyond just understanding his joke, his gentle smile was rapidly understood by the man who had seen countless of pretty faces making up the perfect, but fake, smile to everyone around them. This boy, who had been an enemy before, was smiling warmly, and his hands shook. He was nervous, but happy. This had gone far from the level of ‘cuteness’ he had ever seen. Unbelievably, Izuki continued with his smile and shaking thumbs up, awaiting for Moriyama’s answer, as the latter just thought of how cute all of him was in that instant.

“Ah…ah…so cute…” Moriyama whispered. Izuki reacted, opening his eyes. His smile turning a curious expression, thumbs still raised.

“Huh? It was cute? Hah! Well, maybe I should be a comedian of the Romantic Era!” Izuki formed his thumb into fists of motivation. Moriyama, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at his face. 

“Never have I been…so close…to…such a cute…” he tried forming the sentence before realizing what he was saying. “Oh! Um…s-sorry! I was just…thinking of some…some girl right now! I didn’t mean to call you cute!” he said, nervously, watching as Izuki’s hands still trembled, slightly, making Moriyama’s heart throb weirdly. It was as if he was seeing those girls he so loved being nervous in front of the person they liked. He wanted to try. He had wanted to try for a while now. The words Izuki said had just faded, he didn’t hear them at all, and he got a bit close.

“Hey, it’s cool, I know-no, we all know how you are with girls! Girls will be girls, right? And you know how it always is with a gi-…” Izuki’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning red in an instant. His shaking hands were held by two strong and warm hands that covered them almost entirely. He had been kissed. His first kiss. It was like some sort of weirdly made-up fairytale. The sun, right after witnessing this, silently left the scene, so the stars could also watch over such a sudden turn of events. The moon was, suprisingly illuminating, way more than normally. This was all going on in Izuki’s head.

Moriyama was slightly different. The touch of the lips he had invaded, that and the owner of them lurked his mind. He was a boy. He had it clear, but he didn’t want to let go at all. It felt as if he had reached something he had been looking for a very long time ago. Weird. The only thing he had thought of reaching was the love of a girl. This was a boy. But, a boy he didn’t want to be apart from, not when he had kissed him. And how enjoyable it all was. It was a simple, innocent kiss, enough to make his heart melt. He held the boy’s hands which, just as they had been touched, stopped shaking.

Rrring, rrring! And the scene had been cut off. Moriyama’s phone rang, which made Izuki move away, startled and finally free of that wondrous trance. Moriyama, too, rapidly took his phone out, avoiding the eyes of the other man.

“Oh, it’s that girl.” Moriyama said, sounding disheartened. This surprised Izuki, which rapidly stood up from the stairs and pointed at the streets. 

“Oh! The guys must be looking for me! I gotta go! S-See you, don’t wanna be you, Moriyama-sama!” Izuki almost shouted, running away. His heart had already been racing way before he started running, so once he reached back to the second years, he had been completely exhausted, breathing way too heavily, his face now as red as he never had been.

“W-what happened to you!?” Riko asked, shocked and just slightly worried.

“Let’s just say this shounen had his own shoujo scene.” And with an exhausted, nervous laugh, Izuki ended up passing out, thinking to himself everything would have fit, his racing heart, the passing out and all, if only he were a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! Thank you so much for reading! Appreciation is always appreciated! I hope my story has made your day a little brighter! Great day to all!


End file.
